


无人之境（4）【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

by YourHoneyMustard



Series: 无人之境 （靳东/王凯 东凯rps） by 不过一粒恒河沙 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, JinDong - Freeform, M/M, WangKai - Freeform, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 中年男子婚外情脑洞。这一篇是王凯靳东双方视角。





	无人之境（4）【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
1\. 不好意思因为我实在太能bb了所以这一章他们依然还没炮，欠你们的肉我改日会补上der。（严肃脸）  
2\. 个人认为这一章特别甜，我自己都写得笑眯眯的。  
3\. 王凯前男友少量戏份。  
4\. 开放式结局。

“即使间整个约会情调幽暗似地下城

还是算温馨

多么想

与你散步桥上把臂看着风景”＊

半夜被电话铃声惊醒的时候，王凯整个人几乎上从床上弹跳起来的。

响起的电话是那个只有极少数人知道的紧急联络号，没事不会响，一响就是大事。

人到中年，最怕的事情就是半夜的来电。

随之而来的消息，非死即伤。

坐起来定了定神，他拿过那个手机一看，来电显示是一个陌生的号码，但他还是接起了电话。

“凯哥，凯哥？是凯哥吗？”对方的声音很焦急，也很熟悉，

“我是，你哪位？你怎么知道这个电话的？有什么事？”王凯端起了床头柜上的那杯水，喝了一口，理清了思路。

“凯哥，您先冷静，我要跟您说个事情，您一定冷静……”嘿，有事说事，这絮叨劲儿。

等等……絮叨？

电光火石之间，王凯记起了这个声音。

靳东的助理，那个曾被王凯吐槽说方圆十里内唯一一个比靳东还絮叨的人。

王凯的心一下子沉了下去。

“出什么事了？说！”

“东哥他出车祸了，受伤了，他现在……他现在就想见见你。”对方嗫嚅了一下，“这个号码是东哥告诉我的，他说只有这个号码才能找到你。”

王凯手里的水杯被他紧紧握在手里，他太用力了，水杯似乎下一秒就要被他生生捏碎。

他深吸了一口气：“人在哪儿？”

“不在北京……我马上把医院地址发给你……凯哥你别着急，东哥他没……”

王凯没听到后半句话，他已经撂下电话穿衣服去了。

“深更半夜的，非要他现在就来，你也不怕他路上出事儿。”助理放下电话，转头就对上了靳东期待的眼神，“人我是给你骗来了，接下来的事儿你自己看着办吧。”

靳东斜靠在病床上，非常满意地笑了：“放心，我能让他出事吗？我了解他，他出不了事……四十几岁的人了，能让你个小兔崽子给驴了吗？他来的路上肯定就能回过味儿来。”

“我先说清楚，驴他的可不是我，是你，我就说一传话筒。”

“嘿小子，怎么说话呢你？你跟他说我出车祸了，我受伤了，我想见他，哪句话是假的？”靳东说着，优哉游哉地在自己包成个萝卜的腿上比划了一下，“小电驴不是车？我没受伤？最重要的是，我难道不想见他吗？”

理论上是没错……可您故意让我把话说得跟他来晚了就见不着了似的……这也不假吧？

好在这位助理跟了靳东好些年了，已经完全习惯了这种毫无逻辑可循完全胡搅蛮缠的靳式嘴炮。

根据他多年来总结出的经验，对付嘴炮侠最好的办法就是：不搭腔，给他个背影他自己体会。

这一招果然很灵，靳东迅速住了嘴。

嘴炮侠们最怕的就是没人听他逼逼，何况还是个暂时没有独立行动能力的嘴炮侠。

王凯的车风驰电掣般疾驶在省际高速上，目之所及处，只见视线范围内的灯柱一个又一个飞速地向后消失。他把天窗开了一条缝，高速行驶的惯性让夜风倾泻似地灌了进来，吹散了他眼前的迷雾。

靳东猜得没错，王凯的确不是一个听风就是雨的人，但他听到消息的那个当下，是真的慌了。撂下电话之后他飞速穿好衣服，只拿了四样东西就出了门。

身份证手机车钥匙钱包。

俗称“伸手要钱”，出门必备的四件套。

发动车子之后他才来得及打开手机看一眼靳东助理发来的地址，然后就直接输入了导航里。

导航计算出车程距离，王凯估摸着，按照最高限速开过去，两个半小时就能到。

出了城上了高速，王凯慢慢冷静了下来。

靳东助理的话颇为模棱两可，靳东出车祸了，靳东想见他。这两件事情乍一听似乎有着因果关系，然而如果真的到了那一步，恐怕联系他的恐怕就不是靳东的助理了。

因此，靳东出车祸了应该不假，但不会很严重。靳东想见他，也不假，但应该和出车祸没什么关系。

没准儿到了地儿，他见到的是一个欢蹦乱跳的靳东，脑袋上撞了个包那种。

王凯一咬牙，这做派……太他妈靳东了。

等王凯真正见到靳东的时候，此人正在和助理死缠烂打拒绝坐轮椅。

助理表示您一米八几大高个儿近几年还有些微微发福，我反正不可能扛着您下楼接凯哥去，不坐轮椅您就自个儿在床上长草吧。

王凯站在门口看他们斗嘴，一个没绷住，笑了出来。

靳东一转头，正好对上王凯舒展的眉眼。

虽然来的路上就已经猜了个八九不离十，可是亲眼见到眼前的人安好，王凯才算真正放了心。

靳东的助理赶紧过来跟王凯简要说明了一下情况。人毕竟是他联系的，大半夜的，一个电话打过去，天还没亮，人就已经站在了病房门口。讲道理，他心里还是觉得挺对不住王凯的。

简而言之就是，靳大爷跑这儿来只是因为有个产业园落地项目选在了这个城市，靳大爷有股份在里边儿，所以就来了。而该谈的正事儿谈完之后，靳大爷表示他要去四处转转，再接到电话就是交警打来，说他为了救一只流浪狗，被一个骑着小电驴的大妈给撞了。

送来医院之后检查了，不严重，就是骨裂。但是鉴于这个位置前几年受过伤，所以医生还是建议谨慎对待，住院治疗。

王凯觉得眼前一黑：敢情这人这辈子就专跟我过不去吗？！

他横了一眼病床上那个满脸堆笑的萝卜腿，恨不得把他另一条腿也给他砸折了。

王凯那一双圆眼睛，瞪得靳东有些发毛，他讪笑着问：“渴不渴啊？那边儿有水……你要是不渴的话帮我倒一杯过来，我渴了……”

王凯粗重地出了一口气，直接鞋子一脱，躺到了靳东助理摆在病房里的行军床上。

“王凯，王凯？凯凯？”靳东向来涎皮赖脸，此刻明知故问，“凯凯你怎么啦？”

王凯翻身背对着他，拒绝交流。

“凯凯，我跟你说，今儿那只小狗，傻乎乎地蹲在路中间儿不敢动，它看见我了，就一直看着我，那水汪汪的狗狗眼，和你一模一样！我看见一小电驴朝它开过去，它也不知道挪窝，我得过去把它抱起来啊……”

絮叨，太他妈能絮叨了！

王凯从来没机会知道，靳东的前妻也好，后来的小情儿也罢，她们眼里的靳东总是话太少，让人摸不透。

“还好那小狗没事儿，嘿嘿，我被撞倒了之后它从我怀里跳下去，撇下我就跑了，那个没良心的样子，也和你一模一样……”

“闭嘴！”王凯终于瓮声瓮气地开了尊口，“老子要睡觉。”

王凯一觉黑甜，竟然在病房里直接睡到了中午。他睡眼惺忪地爬起来时，靳东的助理正把给他买的午饭放在桌子上。

鲜香麻辣，香气扑鼻，王凯整个人一瞬间就精神了，他一个鲤鱼打挺，直奔午饭。

靳东捧着医院的营养午餐，十分怨念地盯着坐在自己面前背对着自己埋头吃饭的王凯，几乎要把他的后背盯出个洞。

王凯浑然不觉，吃得忘我。

靳东撇撇嘴，默默开始吃自己的营养午餐。人家大半夜从北京奔袭几百公里来看你，你总不好怪人家吃饭吃得太投入。

吃完饭，王凯出去打了几个电话。他估摸着自己得在这儿待几天，该交代的得交代该处理的得处理。

最后一个电话打给助理，让她去自己家检查一下门窗。助理问了句他去哪儿了，王凯如实相告。

助理一惊：“我以为你们没在一起了呢。”

王凯一愣：“谁？”

“嗨，你都颠颠儿跑去了还问我谁，就那小男孩儿呗！”助理提起这个人，声音里都是笑意，“人家跟你也好了挺久，之前看你俩说断就断我还觉得挺可惜呢。”

“……我不知道他在这儿。”

“别瞒我了，你不是去找他，你大半夜跑几百公里外去干嘛？遛弯儿啊你？”

“他……在这儿干嘛？”

“嗨……这都不知道，敢情你嗨真不是去找他啊？”助理显然有些失望，“人家在那儿拍电影呢说是，就那谁，天王做男主角那电影。”

“哟，可以啊他。知道在哪儿拍吗？”

“你又不是去看他的，干嘛问这个。”

“把地址发给我。”

当天下午，王凯的车悄无声息停到了城郊的一条林荫道边。绿树成荫，他选了个不那么显眼的位置停车，路的另一头，正在拍戏的人群并没有人注意到他。

路的中段停着几辆保姆车，王凯一眼就瞄见了其中那辆熟悉的福特。

很好，他在。

剧组的保密措施做得还不错，整个儿片场里并没有什么闲杂人等，拍摄进行得也颇为顺利，看起来收工在即。

小男孩演一个年轻英俊有故事的修车师傅，帅气地骑着一辆哈雷给人修车，天王演他的客户，一个不苟言笑深藏不露的男人。

最后要拍一个长镜头，修车师傅跨上哈雷，背对着镜头向着夕阳的方向开过去。

等到夕阳正好斜挂在道路左上方的时刻，这一个镜头才终于拍到位。

王凯安静地远远看着，他为小男孩感到骄傲。这孩子不是科班出身，身上更有一股不服输的劲儿。他在旁一步一步看着这孩子从零开始学，声台形表，面面俱到。他有空的时候，会从旁指点一二，小男孩的领悟力极佳，学得快，练得勤，着实是块做演员的料。

如今，他的局面终于也慢慢开阔了起来，虽说仍然是给主角镶边儿，可给天王镶边儿和给玛丽苏雷剧镶边儿毕竟是两个档次了。

终于收工，小男孩沿着路远远地把那辆哈雷骑了回来，在光影中宛若鬼魅，向人群聚集的方向靠拢。

他还是那个样子，热闹亲切之外，总带着一份天生的疏离感。

王凯又一次在他身上看到了自己。

小男孩挨个儿跟大家道辛苦了，然后一转身退出人群。没人注意到他，大家都在围着天王巨星打转。小男孩找了个角落拉起了自己的长裤，王凯借着光，看见小男孩的腿上有一大片烫伤的痕迹。

大概是之前拍骑哈雷的戏份时被排气管烫伤了。

小男孩抿了抿嘴，皱着眉头站起来，挽着裤腿就向自己的保姆车一瘸一拐地走过去。保姆车上没人，他拉开车门就进去了。

王凯蓦然忆起自己第一次把他压在身下的情景。小男孩当时愣了神，王凯没有继续动作，安静地等他自己搞清楚状况。经过了十几秒的迟疑，小男孩柔软丰盈的嘴唇吻了上来。

这傻小子，敢情和一个男人谈起恋爱来，却没考虑过自己早晚会有被这个男人摁在床上这一天。

可是，谁又不是这么傻过来的呢。

王凯当年又何曾事先设想过在一起之后靳东会对他做出些什么事情？

当时未曾想，如今不敢想。

靳东在床上那些招儿，王凯即使现在想起来也觉得老脸一红，只想赏他两巴掌。

个老流氓。

小男孩钻进保姆车，王凯就开始用眼神到处扫荡，想找找小男孩的助理，那个叫小白的漂亮少女，却遍寻不获。

终于，他看到小白手里提着一大堆饮料，从远方朝人群的方向跑了过去。她把饮料分发给众人，转身的瞬间，仿佛看到了一辆熟悉的车停在远处。

她心下一惊，赶紧转头，喜看一眼，天，这车……可不就是那位爷来了吗。

果不其然，定睛一看，那位爷此刻正靠在车门边，冲她招手呢。

王凯从车里摸出了一支没开封的芦荟胶，递给了飞跑过来的小白。

“他拍刚才那场戏受伤了，你待会儿把这个给他搽上，轻点儿，他皮儿薄。”

他是个男人，又不是馄饨！还皮儿薄，敢问馅儿多不多啊？

“别说我来过。”

知道知道，还用你说。

“还有，以后少到处跑，你得跟紧他，他才是最重要的。”

小白本来心不在焉地拿着芦荟胶在研究，听到这句话，她忽然抬起头意味深长地看了王凯一眼，话到嘴边，最终还是变成了一句轻描淡写的“知道啦”。

目送着王凯的车绝尘而去，小白叹了口气。

既然他重要，你为什么要离开他，你为什么不珍惜他。

你到底，有没有爱过他。

小白赌气似的把小男孩的整条腿都涂满芦荟胶之后，小男孩终于忍不住笑，问她：“你还记得我爱用这个牌子呀？”

小白没吭声，只是抬起头对他甜甜一笑。

“用太久，也腻了，以后换个牌子吧。”小男孩真的很开心的样子，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，他摸了摸小白的头，“傻丫头，今天辛苦你啦。”

该遇到的总躲不掉。不过王凯并没有打算要刻意躲着谁，否则也不会晚饭时间还推着靳东出来遛弯儿。他只是没想到，来得这么快。

在医院里，难得的早睡早起清淡饮食，靳东倒是乐在其中，王凯却觉得自己已经素得快要飞升了。

正好靳东想出去溜达溜达，王凯也想出去走走，顺便寻摸点儿吃的。

医院出去不远就是这个城市的滨江大道，这个时间点儿，散步的人倒是不多。

多也没关系，靳东王凯现在已经不是当年的国民老公，不见得走到哪里都有小姑娘围着他们尖叫了。

况且谁认得出来这个包着萝卜腿戴着六角帽的大爷是屏幕上风流光影的靳东？

靳东觉得坐着轮椅遛弯儿很是惬意，他安然享受着王凯给他当轮椅司机，“左边，右边，前边，往前走，嗯我要去吹吹江风”……

指手画脚，不亦乐乎。

现在这副尊容，只要不遇到熟人就好。

然而，生活嘛，它就是如此的神乎其技，靳东此时此刻最不想遇到的熟人，正从不远处向他们走来。

小男孩穿得随意，他身形纤长，缓缓走来，俊美的轮廓像是被夕阳镀上了一层金边，嘴角挂着温柔的笑容，直直望向王凯，似乎周身都是笑意。

像天使，误入凡尘的，纯美的天使。

相比之下，靳大爷的造型就显得颇为尴尬了。戴个六角帽坐在轮椅上任人摆布不说，王凯还十分体贴地给他围了个毯子。

比起上次在酒会上见到小男孩时的盛景，靳东觉得此刻的自己惨不忍睹。

人为刀俎，我为鱼肉！

不过靳大爷自有靳大爷的装逼模式，他微笑着向小男孩率先点了点头，算是打了招呼。

幸好小男孩也懒得搭理他，对着他也点了个头了事，接着便直接越过他走到了王凯身边。

“凯哥，出来散步呀？”

“这不有个伤号儿吗？推着他出来晒晒太阳。”

“太阳都要下山了……”小男孩转头望了一眼天边。

“就是说呀……”王凯的声音很温柔，就像此刻小男孩的眼睛一样。

靳东回头瞪了他俩一眼，嘿我还在这儿呢，怎么打情骂俏上了！他赶紧咳嗽了两声，怒刷了一把存在感。

“东哥的腿没事吧？”小男孩终于对靳东说话了。

“不碍事，何况有王凯呢，他可会照顾伤号儿了。”靳东把面无表情当作一种表情摆了出来。

小男孩抿嘴一笑：“谁说不是呢，凯哥特别会照顾人。”

靳东捧了个软钉子，横了小男孩一眼，无奈他坐着人家站着，他这一眼毫无威慑力。

王凯憋笑憋得难受，暗自祈祷他们赶紧结束这场友好的双边对话。

不然他笑出声来，多多少少还是有点尴尬的，你说是不是？

偶遇的人，寒暄几句也就该到此为止了。小男孩一时间找不到更多的话要说，王凯也并不鼓励他说下去。

“东哥早日康复，我先走啦。”

“你走路慢点儿，别磕着。”王凯顿了顿，指着轮椅上的靳东，满脸都是戏谑的笑，“小心别弄成靳大爷这样儿。”

反了你了！真是反了你了！靳东连续吃瘪，终于忍不住，气呼呼地蹬了一下没瘸的那条腿。

小男孩深深地看了王凯一眼，越过他们，迈步走了。

走出去几步，他忽然猛地转头，朝着王凯的背影喊了一声儿：“谢谢！”

王凯没听见似的，推着靳东慢悠悠向前走去。

凯哥，谢谢你。

看到那支芦荟胶，我就知道那是你。

谢谢你来过，谢谢你爱过。

“王凯，人小伙子好像跟你说话呢。”

“嗯？”

“说谢谢你。”

“哦。不谢。”

“他为什么要谢谢你？”

“他受伤了，我送了点他需要的东西给他。”

“你给他什么灵丹妙药了？”

“印度神油。”

其实要说起这芦荟胶吧，王凯还真拿来用于某些不可描述的用途过。有段时间他和小男孩都拍武戏，家里一大抽屉拉开全是一大支一大支的芦荟胶，俩人去剧组就多带上一些。

后来，一次巧合之下，王凯就开发出了芦荟胶的新用途。

然后就……一发，不可收拾。

王凯的脑海里渐渐浮现出了一些不可描述的画面。

“嘿，想什么呢你？”

王凯一低头，靳东正抬起头盯着他，一脸“我懂的”。

“你懂个屁，死瘸子。”

夕阳的暖光细细碎碎地洒在整条滨江道上，沐浴其中，人的周身都随之荡漾起暖意。微风拂面，靳东眯起眼睛，丝丝睡意渐渐淹没了他。

王凯把靳东推到一棵大树下，面朝江边把轮椅停稳了，自己从轮椅边儿上的口袋里拿出一叠儿报纸，丢在地上，在上面席地而坐，坐在了靳东的轮椅旁边。

俩人的身高差距也就几公分而已，站着坐着躺着趴着都差不多高，在一起那么多年，王凯其实很少有机会从这个角度观察靳东。

别看他都五张多的人了，可睡着的时候，看起来仍然像个孩子。大约大眼睛长睫毛的人都是这样吧，就如同此刻，他长长的睫毛覆盖在下来，偶尔随着内眼睑颤动一下，那表情看着，也就比他儿子大几岁。

儿子。

你到底还是把婚离了啊。我跟你说的话，你还真是没听进去。不过，如今王凯也终于明白，与其让孩子在怨偶勉强维持的家庭长大，倒不如离了干净。

一个家里，最重要的就是爱意——夫妻之间的爱意，父母与孩子之间的爱意。倘若家人之间的爱意消失殆尽，这个家也就不再称其为一个真正的家。父母离婚给孩子带来的伤害，若是处理得当，终有消弭的一日。可那种打着一切为了孩子的旗号而勉强维持的婚姻，内里包含着多少心酸多少怨恨？这样的家庭成长起来的孩子，难说不是在苦水里泡大的。

父母离婚的时候，孩子疑惑是不是自己的错，所有人都会告诉这个孩子不是你的错；而在以孩子为幌子的痛苦关系里，父母最终会用语言或是行为告诉孩子，都怪你，都是你的错，如果不是因为你，我完全可以更幸福。

每思及此，不是不令人胆寒的。

王凯忽然间又觉得靳东也算是个有勇气的人了。离婚，就是把一段不适合的关系结束，勇敢地承认这段曾经承载着承诺的关系落得这般田地的原因归咎于自身。

毕竟，把苟延残喘的可怕婚姻强行维持下去，再把累积的怨气一股脑全部撒给孩子，是更多人的选择。

有些抱歉，在你艰难的时刻，我不在你身边。

王凯轻轻地把头靠在靳东的腿上，也觉得睡意渐渐袭来。

靳东醒来的时候，第一眼便见到王凯趴在自己的膝头浅眠。他的脸侧向一边，从靳东的角度只能看到他头顶的发旋。

没想到这么多年过去，王凯的发际线依然维持在他们刚认识时的位置。靳东看过王凯二十多岁的照片，似乎从那个时候开始发际线就已经处于这个位置了。对于这种从二十岁到四十岁发际线不移位的选手，靳东不知道该怎么归类：到底是该说他发际线从小就身居高位呢，还是该说他二十年如一日保养得宜，

其实当初刚在一起没多久，靳东就十分直白地对王凯表达过自己的担忧：“你这三十出头这发际线就成这样了，到四十多的时候是不是就该秃了？”

王凯的回应也很直白：一脚把靳东从沙发上踹了下去。

靳东忍不住伸出手，薅了一把王凯的头毛。

他十年前的担忧上多余的，这人的头发到现在也不算少，倒是手指插进去，他的黑发已经沾染上了冬雪。

老啦，是都老啦。

“你醒了？”王凯被靳东的动作惊醒，他揉了揉眼睛，活像一只小狮子。没错，在靳东眼里，他依旧是那只小狮子，“醒了不叫我，冷不冷啊你？”

“不冷，这毯子挺暖和的。”

“太阳都要下山了，我们回去吧。”

王凯站起来，活动了一下手脚，捡起地上的报纸扔进了路边的垃圾箱。

“凯凯。”

“哎。”

“谢谢你来看我，你能来，我挺高兴的。”

“没事儿，应该的。”

王凯推着轮椅掉了个头，沿着来时的路慢慢走回去。

滨江路上，每天都会来一个弹吉他唱歌的姑娘，到了傍晚她就会在此地唱起柔情蜜意的歌儿，一曲一曲，仿似永不会停。

看得出来，王凯喜欢听她唱歌。舒缓的情歌响起之后，他脚步轻快，似乎踏着节奏在走。

“我怕来不及

我要抱着你

直到感觉你的皱纹

有了岁月的痕迹

直到肯定你是真的

直到失去力气

为了你

我愿意”＊

靳东低沉磁性的声线渐渐与女歌手的声音重叠起来，落在王凯耳际。

王凯的眉抖动了一下，然而也就归于平静了。

他自以为的平静。

如果他能看到他自己现在的样子，他会发现，自己的眼角眉梢都是情意。

-FIN-


End file.
